Kink On Tap 37
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Aida Manduley (@pledgemistress) **Rainbows & Riding Crops Topics *Obama extends hospital visitation rights to same-sex partners of gays *Elderly Gay Couple Separated by Sonoma County Officials, Ignoring Couple's Express Wishes *Mike Huckabee: Gay Chicago Couple Invites Anti-Gay Former Arkansas Governer Over for Dinner | The Huffington Post *Children who form no racial stereotypes found : Nature News *Super-Sexed Insects Coming Soon | Care2 Healthy & Green Living *Prosecutor warns teachers about new sex education curriculum *Youth and STDs: The Epidemic in our Midst | RHRealityCheck.org *Behavior: Few Young Men Counseled on Sexual Health, Study Finds - NYTimes.com *When Violence Usurps A Woman's Choice : Ms Magazine Blog *Missoula City Council Adopts Anti-Discrimination Ordinance - News Channel 13 *Short Skirt Sparks Mass Hysteria At Brazilian University - Short skirt expulsion - Jezebel Notable quotes *"The word pleasure's just very scary to people because the word pleasure and the concept of pleasure don't have morality attached to them. So you can get pleasure from a variety of things and these people are like, 'Well, some of these things that you're deriving pleasure from are inappropriate, they're against nature, they're immoral, they can at times be illegal.' So, I think that that's the point of education; to tell people how to engage in things safely and respectfully and not breaking laws." **-- Aida Manduley @ 46:50 External references *Williams syndrome *YouTube - Slug Sex *Green Porno *Rubber Barons: Why Doesn’t Your Boyfriend Know Jack About Contraception? *Men Explaining Birth Control *Unintended Pregnancy More Likely for Teens | CarnalNation *Nebraska Abortion Law Challenges Roe v. Wade *YouTube - Sasquatch music festival 2009 - Guy starts dance party *Promo videos: help me make experimental "trailers" more awesome? - KinkForAll | Google Groups Chat room quotes *Society's model for marriage is too simplistic. [ Siniful @ 00:16:11 UTC ] *The problem is this moral legislation. Which is stupid and ridiculous. [ Siniful @ 00:23:33 UTC ] *I believe that genuine conservative values means the government *not being involved in people's right to live their lives*. No matter what Huckabee and other moral legislators want to call themselves, they're getting the government involved in people's lives in such a way that ISN'T conservative. @ 00:27:38 UTC *When I hear about insects and sex, I think of Isabella Rossellini's "Green Porno" project. [ Siniful @ 00:45:55 UTC ] *Slugs Are Intersex is a terrific indie rock band name. [ Janie Blooms @ 00:47:42 UTC ] *The way human penises are shaped is to remove sperm from human females. [ ohigetit @ 00:52:40 UTC ] *I remember reading this, it's evolutionary proof that humans are not monogamous. [ ohigetit @ 00:52:58 UTC ] *I want to know who is saying that sex is not fun. [ ohigetit @ 00:59:10 UTC ] *I'm pretty sure the reason people make sex sound scary is to distract kids from the fact that it's fun. [ ohigetit @ 00:59:4 UTC ] *US also #1 in maternal deaths for industrialized nations. [ vanburen53249 @ 01:13:44 UTC ] *I remember reading a book about young unwed mother back in the fifties and the nurses would withhold pain medication as a punishment for the young women who had gotten pregnant. [ ohigetit @ 01:15:28 UTC ] *I don't know how you reconcile that with Carnival in Brazil, especially in Rio...have you seen what some of the samba parades are like? It's a contest to see who can wear the least fabric. [ Viviane212 @ 01:32:58 UTC ] *Well people are more about habits and patterns rather than independent thought. [ Jaspa @ 01:37:42 UTC ] Additional links *Sonoma County CA separates elderly gay couple and sells all of their worldly possessions *Internet Nonviolence